Severus Snape: Years After
by Carey Miles
Summary: I suck at summaries, but this is an idea I had about how Snape would be different post-Voldie. This is years into the future, and features Harry & Co. All Grown Up in later chapters, and Severus with ..a family?
1. Well, Maybe It Won't Be So Bad

Disclaimer: Put it this way, if you don't recognize it, it's mine! Everything else is property of J.K. Rowling.  
Chapter One: Well, Maybe It Won't Be So Bad.  
  
"Well, perhaps it won't be so bad," my sister suggested.  
  
"You don't even know, Grandfather, Siri." My brother Lucas stated.  
  
"Well..I meant to..That is.."  
  
"There! You can't really comment then, can you?" Lucas questioned. "Well...I." stuttered Siri.  
  
"Oh, Luc. Leave Siri alone." I said.  
  
"Yes, Remy's right. Bickering won't help," my older brother, Draco, added. At once, Lucas and Siri quieted. "Grandfather's moving in will mean changes; some good, some bad. Father has already made it clear that we have no choice in the matter. Besides, from what I understand, Grandfather is not so bad; he has just had a negative label stuck on him for choices that he made in the past, things I sincerely doubt even Father understands." Draco looked around at all of us.  
  
"Please, do not fight Father on this. I expect the three of you to act with decorum when Grandfather arrives. It will not always be as awkward as it will the day Grandfather arrives. He will need time to adjust as well." He looked at each of us and we all nodded.  
  
"We understand, Drac. We'll do our best." I said softly.  
  
"Yes, Draco. We won't let Father down," Siri said.  
  
Draco smiled at us. "Thank you. Now, I suggest we all get some sleep."  
  
"Good idea," we heard the voice of our father behind us and jumped.  
  
"Father! You startled us!" I cried.  
  
"I am sorry, children. I only wished to bid you all goodnight." He smiled at us.  
  
"Goodnight, Father." We chorused and each of us in turn gave him a hug.  
  
My brother headed to their room, and my sister and I to ours. As we changed for bed, my sister still seemed troubled.  
  
"Remy?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, Siri?"  
  
"What if Drac's wrong?" She asked timidly.  
  
"Oh, Siri." I walked over to my younger sister and enveloped her in a hug. "Don't fret, Siri. Things will be all right. You'll see."  
  
My sister smiled at me and we turned off the lights and crawled in bed. Long after I heard the gentle snores of my sister, I law awake. I knew Draco was right, but I still shared the same apprehension of my sister. As Draco and I were older, we knew of some of the things our grandfather had done that the other children didn't. None of us had even met Grandfather; we had only heard stories of him from Father. I knew Draco and I were equipped to handle Grandfather, but I worried about Siri and Lucas. Siri was but eleven years old and, no matter how much she wanted to grow up, still a child. Lucas was thirteen, beginning to learn to think for himself and develop his own opinions, but still very vulnerable to being swayed by others.  
  
Draco and I, at seventeen and sixteen, would be able to hold our own against whatever would come, but would we be able to protect Siri and Luca as well?  
  
I woke at six the next morning and woke my sister as well. Breakfast would be served at seven, and Father had informed us that Grandfather would be arriving at around nine. I went to the boys' room to make sure they were awake and saw Draco trying to wake Lucas. I heard the water running as I made my way back to my bedroom and I knew Siri was in the shower. I dug through the drawers of our dressers until I found out robes. Not dress robes, exactly, but robes that would be suited for formal wear. It was these that we had been instructed to wear for meeting our grandfather.  
  
When Siri finished with her shower, I went to take my own. I stood under the hot spray, trying to relax as I thought of what was to come. By the time I finished with my shower and was dressed, Siri was trying to tame her unruly hair.  
  
"Remy, help me?" She asked.  
  
I smiled at my sister. "Of course." I gently combed her hair straight and pulled it back into a simple braid. I left a few strands of her hair loose, and curled them gently so they framed her face. She smiled as she looked into the mirror.  
  
"Thank you, Rem." I smiled at her and went about doing my own. I braided it the same as I had Siri's, but then I did the braid up into a tight bun, leaving no strands loose on my own. By the time we were both ready, it was 6:45. We headed downstairs and to the dining hall. Father, Draco, and Lucas were already there.  
  
"Good morning, Sirindia. Good morning, Remylia." Father said as we took our seats. "I trust you both slept well?"  
  
"Yes, Father." We replied.  
  
Breakfast was served promptly at seven and we ate quietly until Father spoke.  
  
"Children, I want to thank you for your cooperation. I know it will not be easy for you to adjust to having your grandfather around, and yet the four of you are behaving admirably. I can see now that we will have no problems when he does arrive."  
  
"Of course, Father." Draco said. "We realize that this must be difficult for you, as well."  
  
"That's right, Father. We want to make this as easy as possible." I added.  
  
"Thank you, children." Said Father.  
  
"Father, how will Grandfather be arriving?" questioned Lucas.  
  
"At nine, I will take down the anti-Apparation wards. He will be arriving shortly after." Answered Father.  
  
When everyone had finished eating, Father told us to go see to it that our rooms were tidy, so we went back upstairs and straightened up a bit.  
  
At five minutes to nine, Father called us all down to the entrance hall. Grandfather was about to arrive.  
  
A/N: Well, there's the first chapter! This is my first real attempt at a fan fic, so please be patient! Also, please review, I could use all the constructive criticism I can get! 


	2. Grandfather Arrives

Chapter Two: Grandfather Arrives  
The five of us stood waiting. A few minutes after Father took down the wards, there was a small 'pop' and our grandfather stood before us. Whatever I had expected, it was certainly not what I saw before me. My grandfather was tall, taller even than my father, and very thin. His black hair was neatly combed, and it met his shoulders. His visage was firm, making it quite clear that he was not a man to be crossed, but in his solid black eyes a flicker of warmth glowed. All in all, he looked very much like my father.  
  
"Father." My father greeted him. "May I take your cloak, sir?" He extended his hand.  
  
"Jardin." Drawled my grandfather, "How wonderful to see you again." He took off his cloak and handed it to my father. Then, he walked over to my siblings and I. He smiled at Siri, and the result was startling. It made him look younger, and kinder.  
  
"Ah, you must be young Sirindia. Am I correct?"  
  
She nodded timidly. "Yes, sir. Sirindia Nichele Snape." For whatever reason, Father had instructed us to introduce to Grandfather our full names. Grandfather smiled at her once more and moved to Lucas.  
  
"Lucas Ian Snape, sir." Lucas bowed slightly, earning a quiet chuckle from Grandfather.  
  
"He is very much like you, Jardin." Grandfather said to Father.  
  
When Grandfather turned to me, I smiled at him.  
  
"Hello, Grandfather." I said respectfully.  
  
"Hello, young lady. Remylia, I presume?"  
  
"Yes, Grandfather. Remylia Elisabeth Snape."  
  
"That leaves you, young man." Grandfather said to Draco.  
  
"Draco Dimitri Snape, sir. A pleasure."  
  
"Indeed it is, boy. Indeed it is."  
  
"Children, will you please wait in the lounge while I show your grandfather to his room?" Father asked us.  
  
"Of course, Father."  
  
We all stepped into the lounge and took seats.  
  
"Well, he wasn't at all what I expected." Draco stated.  
  
"I was thinking the same thing." I replied.  
  
"He seemed nice." Said Siri.  
  
"Yes, he did." Lucas said thoughtfully.  
  
"We shall see." Draco said pensively.  
  
The four of us sat talking about Grandfather and what our general first impressions were until we heard Father and Grandfather approaching. We all jumped from our seats, and stood awaiting their entrance.  
  
"It is good to see you have taken care of the place, Jardin." Grandfather was saying.  
  
"Of course, Father." Replied our father.  
  
Our grandfather glanced around the room before he and father took their seats. Only then did my siblings and I sit. Grandfather looked at us, silently for a moment, and then spoke.  
  
"Do all of you attend Hogwarts?" asked Grandfather.  
  
"Yes, sir." Replied Draco, " Siri will be starting her first year this term." "Is that right? And what about you, Draco?"  
  
"I will be starting my seventh year, Grandfather." Said Draco.  
  
"Ah. And have you any ideas on what you would like to do after graduation?"  
  
Draco nodded. "Yes, sir. I want to continue my study in Potions and become a Potions master."  
  
Grandfather nodded in approval. He turned to Father. "It would appear that he had inherited the family interest in Potions, Jardin."  
  
"Indeed it would, Father." My father respectfully replied.  
  
"What about you, Remylia? You are due to begin your sixth year, is that correct?"  
  
"It is, Grandfather." I nodded.  
  
"Do you know yet what you would be interested in doing after your graduation?" he asked me.  
  
"Yes, Grandfather. I would like to work for the Ministry, sir, in the Department for the Development of Experimental Charms."  
  
"Indeed." Grandfather said approvingly, "That is a field in great need of new ideas. If I can take your father at his word, you would do well there."  
  
"She is one of the best students Hogwarts has seen since Hermione Granger, Father." My father said, a proud smile creeping across his face.  
  
"Is that so?" Grandfather fixed his piercing gaze on my siblings and I once more. "Perhaps it is even absurd of my to ask, but which house do you children belong to?" His cool, deep voice was directed to Draco, Lucas, and I.  
  
"Slytherin, Grandfather. All of us." I replied.  
  
"Excellent." My grandfather said.  
  
Grandfather then began talking about his time teaching at Hogwarts, and my siblings and I listened respectfully, only speaking if he directed a question our way. Grandfather's eyes seemed to hold a content, peaceful sparkle as he spoke of his days as the Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Our grandfather did not at all seem the man that the world has made him out to be, and I was becoming less worried by the second. Then, Grandfather asked who the current professors at Hogwarts were, and my elder brother and I exchanged a glance. We knew very well that many of our professors had been taught under our grandfather, as well that most of them had not been well-liked by him. 


	3. Hogwarts Teachers and a History

Disclaimer: Put it this way, if you don't recognize it, it's mine! Everything else is property of J.K. Rowling.  
"Well?" Grandfather looked around at us expectantly. "I know Hogwarts must have new teachers, now. Who are they?"  
  
It was Draco who spoke. "Well, Grandfather. I'm sure you'd like to know who is teaching Potions.and that would be Professor Weasley. Virginia Weasley."  
  
Grandfather did not appear surprised at this news; in fact, he seemed almost amused. "What about Defense Against the Dark Arts?"  
  
"Harry Potter now teaches that, Grandfather." I supplied.  
  
"Does he?" Grandfather asked, an amused smirk tugging at his lips.  
  
"Yes, sir. And Hermione Granger as Transfiguration professor." I said.  
  
"That's right, Father." My father said, "Also, Seamus Finnigan is now teaching Charms, since Professor Flitwick retired a few years ago."  
  
"Finnigan became a professor?" Grandfather seemed shocked. "The next think I shall hear is that Longbottom is teaching!"  
  
"Actually, Father, Neville occupies the Herbology position." My father said. Grandfather grunted in reply, then moved on to his next question. "Are there any other new appointments which I should hear about, Jardin?"  
  
"Well, let's see. Hogwarts no longer offers Divination; only Arithmancy, which Penelope Clearwater now teaches. Or should I say Penelope Weasley. She and Percy Weasley wed some years ago. Ronald Weasley is teaching Muggle Studies, and Oliver Wood flying lessons."  
  
"Indeed." Grandfather sighed. "Somehow, none of this really seems to surprise me. I've heard the names of many Gryffindors I used to teach, but not one word of any of my former Slytherins. Tell me, what happened with them all?"  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment. Only Father would be able to answer Grandfather's question, but he didn't seem willing. After a moment's silence, Father cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, let me see.After the Dark Lord fell, many of your old Slytherins were discovered to be Death Eaters. Most of them are now either in Azkaban or they received the Kiss. Some of them were proved innocent - they had been working against Voldemort, spying. Albus Dumbledore vouched for many himself."  
  
We all watched Grandfather for his reaction, but this face was blank. "Continue, Jardin." He said in his cold voice.  
  
Father nodded, "There were still some who got away. Although it was known for sure that the Dark Lord was gone, many of his loyal followers were a danger to those who had been spying. A great number of the spies were placed under the Fidelius Charm or their protection. Draco Malfoy was included in that category, as were the Zabinis. Blaise and her parents were suspected of being right in the Dark Lord's inner circle, but it was proved that they had been fighting our side since before they even joined Lord Voldemort."  
  
My siblings and I sat staring at each other as we listened. We had never heard Father talk about the Dark Lord; none of us would even have guessed he knew anything about which he was now speaking. It almost seemed as if he actually knew the people he spoke about. Well, of course, we knew Draco Malfoy - was after him that my elder brother had been named - he was our father's best friend.  
  
"What happened to Lucius Malfoy, Jardin?" my grandfather finally spoke. "After the Dark Lord fell, it was discovered that Lucius had been under a form of the Imperius Curse. It allowed him to have a little control over his own mind at certain times, such as times when he was at home with his son or with his wife, but he was unable to do anything else of his own free will. The affects of the Imperius Curse vary from this curse, the Manipule Curse. If someone is under the influence of the Imperius Curse, it is fairly easy to find out. Simple methods of detection make that true. However, the Manipule Curse is completely undetectable unless the person casting it has been injured severely or died." Father quietly explained.  
  
Grandfather sat stunned. "So . who was the one casting it?" Father looked as if he didn't want to answer, but Grandfather looked at him sharply. "Who?" He demanded.  
  
"Narcissa Malfoy."  
  
"N.Cissa?!" Grandfather gasped, "She could never."  
  
"She could, Father. Two days after Voldemort was killed, Narcissa was found at Malfoy Manor near death. Who it was that had tried to kill her was never discovered, but as soon as she was well, Ministry officials questioned her using Veritaserum. Lucius had been babbling on about how Narcissa had cursed him and all sorts of things, so they had to see if it was true. It was proven truth when they questioned her. There could be no doubt of it. I myself was present for the questioning." Father said. "It became clear that Lucius had never truly intended on joining the Death Eaters, and was going to turn spy, when Narcissa cast the curse on him. She herself was an avid supporter of Voldemort, although women did not generally join his ranks." Father shook his head, almost as if in disbelief of what he was saying.  
  
"Jardin, if you do not mind, I am going to go to my room now. I need a little time. I'd like to rest a bit, and there are a few owls I would like to send." With that, Grandfather stood and walked stiffly from the room.  
  
"Father, why didn't Grandfather already know all of that?" Draco dared to ask.  
  
Father sighed and my siblings and I exchanged a nervous glance. "Children, there is much about your grandfather that you don't know," he began. "Your grandfather was about your age, Lucas, when the Dark Lord began gaining followers. When he learned of the Dark Lord, he thought it was absolutely absurd. He was a Slytherin, why would he want to answer to someone who thought themselves better than he, and who expected him to call them 'Master'? He soon learned, though, that his own parents had joined the ranks of the Death Eaters. Now, what is unknown to some, your grandfather did not initially seek to join Voldemort, Voldemort sought him out."  
  
We all stared at our father in shock. Why would Voldemort want our grandfather?  
  
"Why, Father?" Draco asked.  
  
"Although he was young, your grandfather showed great promise in Potions. He was only in his fifth year when Voldemort became interested in him. Why, you may ask. His Potions skills, for one, were . outstanding. He was in his fifth year, and yet doing seventh year Potions work. Add to it that he was a Snape, a member of one of the purest bloodlines in the wizarding world; a highly influential family that had more power and money than even the Malfoys. So, yes, Voldemort was very interested in young Severus Snape. However, my grandparents, your great grandparents, would not allow him to be Marked until he had graduated from Hogwarts. They did tell him, though, that the day the graduated he would either be Marked, or be killed. Before too long, however, your grandfather became interested in what Voldemort could offer him. Namely, the power, the position that he thought Voldemort could offer him. He attended a meeting of the Death Eaters shortly after his sixteenth birthday, deciding then and there to pledge his loyalty to Voldemort. He worked for the Death Eaters, delivering his information directly to Voldemort, although he had not yet been Marked because of his parents adamancy that he wait until his graduation. A sixteen year old child soon made his way into Voldemort's Inner Circle - a sixteen year old child who had not even received the Mark, but was more valuable than any other Death Eater. That, my children, is not widely known information. So, your grandfather received the Mark as planned as soon as he graduated, going on from there to become a Potions Master - the most skilled in Europe. He was offered the position of Potions Master at Hogwarts, which he accepted at the command of his Master.  
  
"He was the youngest person to teach at Hogwarts in centuries, not to mention the youngest Potions Master ever. At the age of only twenty-two, he was married to Nianda Avery and shortly thereafter I was born. Mere weeks after my birth, something happened that would forever change my father. He had taken me to see his parents, and while he was gone, my mother was killed. Aurors had raided the Manor, this manor, while he was out. Now, as my father was not foolish enough to keep incriminating evidence in his home, they found nothing; however, they seemed to see it fit to send my father a message, and they killed his wife. Father always suspected Alastor Moody. Moody had always hated my father, and for that, Father believed he killed her. When my mother was killed, something in my father changed. Realizing that he did not want the same thing to happen to anyone else whom he held dear, he drew away from everyone. His years as a Death Eater had turned him into a cruel bastard, but his years after my mother's death turned him into an emotionless, heartless soul. He refused to allow anyone inside. Aside from when he was teaching, he spoke to no one except Albus Dumbledore, whom he had come to trust. When his wife was killed, my father went directly to Albus, spilling his soul about his being a Death Eater as well as other things, and swore to turn away from his Dark behaviors. He joined Dumbledore's fight against Voldemort, as a spy, risking his life to try to make up for the things he had done. Two years later, the Potters were killed, and this only made matters with my father worse. He felt that he should have been able to prevent their death, considering his position as a spy. However, with them fell Voldemort. Yes, Voldemort was gone, but my father's job was not yet over. Many of his students were the sons of Death Eaters, and my father still had a reputation to protect. Being one who was in Voldemort's Inner Circle, he could not very well turn from his old ways. He was not yet free to live his life. He still had a duty, to protect his life, my life, the lives of others around him. Imagine how you would feel if you felt the lives of almost everyone you came in contact with were put in your hands. That, my children, is the way my father was the way he was."  
  
We sat in a stunned silence for a moment, allowing it all to sink in. Father was right, there had been much we hadn't known. After a moment's silence, Father continued. There was still more to this tale.  
  
"When the Dark Lord rose again when I was sixteen, my father was once again thrown into the role of spy. He continued that way for just about two years. All the while, however, Voldemort's trust in him had been wavering. When this became apparent, my father had no choice but to go into hiding. His life was in danger, not to mention the lives of those around him, if he did not. Charms even stronger than the Fidelius Charm were placed around his hideout, as well as several Unplottable Charms along with concealing charms. He remained in hiding for almost three years; until Voldemort was killed was and for all by Harry Potter. He finally had a chance to live his life, and live it he did. He traveled extensively, all around the world. And now, children, he has come back to live here." Father concluded his speech, and none of us dared speak.  
  
We sat in silence, all thinking about what Father had told us. It helped, being able to understand more of what Grandfather went through, to handle his being here. Also, the first impressions he made were very good, not at all like the man Father described him as being in the past. Merlin, how terrible it must have been for him! Having to go through all of that.I can scarce imagine. And now, to have almost completely changed.I realized my grandfather was a man of great strength, and I became determined to give him a chance.  
  
By this time, it was time for lunch, and Father left, not doubt to get Grandfather.  
  
"Wow." Siri sighed.  
  
"You said a mouthful there." Lucas said in response. I looked at him, ready to glare if he was being sarcastic, but he looked sincere. I turned to my elder brother.  
  
"Drac, did you know any of that?"  
  
My brother shook his head. "No. I could never have imagined."  
  
"You know, Grandfather doesn't seem at all the man Father described him of being in the past." Said Siri.  
  
"No, Sir, he doesn't." replied Lucas.  
  
We headed into the dining room and waited for Father and Grandfather. When they came down, we all sat and were served by the House Elves. Yes, we have House Elves. Over lunch, no one talked much. Grandfather kept glancing around the table at us; we were all looking a bit subdued. Grandfather glanced around the table, then fixed his gaze on Father.  
  
"You told them, Jardin. Did you not?"  
  
"Yes, Father. I did tell them."  
  
"Well, I must say, it's about time!" Father looked slightly taken aback. "They deserve to know."  
  
"With all due respect, sir, I thought them a bit young." My father replied.  
  
"I'm sure." Replied Grandfather. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, but I looked up at Grandfather ever so often, who had an odd look about his features. He appeared thoughtful, as if mulling over a very important matter.  
  
I had planned on spending the rest of my afternoon writing owls to my friends, perhaps curling up with a good book, but unfortunately the fates were against me. Barely an hour after we had eaten, a loud bell sounded, indicating that someone had decided to pay us a visit.  
  
A/N: Well, that wraps up Chapter Three! To my three reviewers, THANK YOU!!!! I'm writing this fic as I go, and as of now I only have enough written to get me through the next chapter, but, the more I see people want to read more, the quicker I'll write!! 


	4. Visitors and News

Disclaimer: Put it this way, if you don't recognize it, it's mine! Everything else is property of J.K. Rowling.  
  
We walked back into the entrance hall, and were greeted by my father's friend Draco Malfoy; his wife, Virginia Weasley-Malfoy; and their four children, Dimitri, Danielle, Julius, and Carter. Dimitri was Siri's age and would be starting Hogwarts this year, Danielle was seven, and Julius and Carter were twins, age five.  
  
"Good afternoon, Uncle Draco." My siblings and I greeted, "Good afternoon, Aunt Virginia."  
  
"Hello, children." They greeted us, and then Father sent Uncle Draco's children and us upstairs so that the adults could talk. We did as we were told, and the eight of us went upstairs to Draco and Lucas's bedroom.  
  
"Dimitri, are you excited about starting Hogwarts?" Lucas asked Dimitri.  
  
Dimitri nodded. "Yes. We got my letter last week, but haven't yet gone to Diagon Alley. Mum and Father said we will go soon though. When are you going to go?"  
  
"Father hasn't said yet," I replied. "It'll have to be soon, though."  
  
Draco looked over at the twins and Danielle, who were jumping on his bed. "Do they do that often?" He asked Dimitri, laughing.  
  
"Yes." Dimitri scowled. "Father doesn't like it much, but Mum says they're just being children."  
  
"Look, Dimi!" squealed Julius, who was trying to do a flip in mid-air but only succeeded in doing a somersault.  
  
"That's great, Jul. Can you please stop jumping on Draco's bed now?"  
  
"Aw, you're no fun, Dimitri!" Danielle said as she flopped back down.  
  
"Yeah, no fun!" Carter piped in.  
  
Julius jumped off the bed, landing hard on the floor, and he only giggled when Dimitri glared at him. A few seconds later, Uncle Draco peeped in.  
  
"Everything okay in here?" He asked, looking around.  
  
"Danielle and the twins were jumping on Draco's bed, Father." Dimitri said.  
Uncle Draco glanced at his youngest children, raising a brow. "None of that, please, children." He said.  
  
"Yes, Daddy." Three little voices said in unison.  
  
"We'll be leaving soon, children." Uncle Draco said before going back downstairs.  
  
"Dimitri, if you'd like, I can ask Father is you can come to Diagon Alley with us when we go." I suggested to my 'cousin'.  
  
"Do you think he'd mind?"  
  
"I'm sure it would be fine, Dimitri. We'll ask your parents tonight before you leave." Draco said.  
  
Dimitri smiled. "All right." He looked over at his siblings, who were bouncing again on the bed. He scowled again, and we all laughed. We sat talking about Hogwarts until Aunt Virginia came up.  
  
"Children, come. We're leaving." She said in her soft voice.  
  
Danielle, Carter, and Julius jumped from the bed and all of us headed downstairs.  
  
Father, Grandfather, and Uncle Draco were now waiting in the Entrance Hall.  
  
"Father, Uncle Draco, if I may ask a question before you leave?" Draco nodded to Uncle Draco.  
  
"Go ahead, son." Father said.  
  
"May Dimitri come with us when we go to Diagon Alley?"  
  
Father looked to Uncle Draco and Aunt Virginia, who both nodded. Then, almost unnoticeably, Father glanced to Grandfather, who inclined his head very slightly. This went unnoticed by the other children, but I could see a look of slight confusion on the face of my elder brother.  
  
"That will be fine." Father told Draco. He then turned to Uncle Draco. "I will let you and Virginia know when we will be going."  
  
Uncle Draco nodded with a smile. "All right." He turned to Grandfather. "Severus. It was nice to see you again."  
  
Grandfather nodded. "That it was, Draco. That it was."  
  
Uncle Draco smiled and he, Aunt Virginia, and the children left.  
  
Later that evening, as we were all eating dinner, a tawny owl swooped in through an open window and landed next to Grandfather. Grandfather relieved the owl of its burden and it hooted once before taking flight again.  
  
"It's from Hogwarts." He said.  
  
"The children have already received their Hogwarts letters." Father said slowly.  
  
"No, no, it's for me. It's from Minerva."  
  
"What does it say, sir?" Father asked.  
  
Grandfather's face broke into a smile. "That little.." he said softly, in amusement, to himself.  
  
"What is it, Grandfather?" I asked.  
  
"It would appear that young Virginia Weasley-Malfoy is leaving Howarts and Minerva is in need of a replacement Potions master."  
  
"And Minerva is offering you the position?" Asked Father.  
  
"Indeed." Grandfather replied.  
  
"Are you going to take it, Grandfather?" Draco asked.  
  
"I don't know, my boy. I am inclined to accept.." he said pensively. "What do you children think?"  
  
"I think you should accept, Grandfather." Lucas said in his superior tone.  
  
"I agree, Grandfather." Siri said timidly.  
  
Draco looked at me and I nodded, as did he. "Remylia and I agree with Lucas and Siri" he said.  
  
"Then I suppose that is my answer. I shall go and owl Minerva now." Grandfather said, with a smile at all of us.  
  
That night, as we sat in the library studying, I took the opportunity to talk to Draco "Draco?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, Remy?" He looked up from his Defense Against the Dark Arts book.  
  
"What do you really think about Grandfather?" I questioned.  
  
Draco sighed slightly and sat his quill down. "It's only been one day, Rem."  
  
"I know.."  
  
"He seems to be a lot different than how Father said he used to be. I think now, that he has a chance, he's trying to right all the wrongs he's done over the years. I think he's afraid to some extent, however, to let himself completely change. As long as we give him some time, I'm sure he'll be fine."  
  
I smiled at him. "You're right Draco."  
  
"Thank you." He said.  
  
"Now, Mr. Potions Master," I said teasingly, "care to help your ignorant little sister?"  
  
"Sure," he grinned. "With what?" He looked over at my paper.  
  
"Professor Weasley assigned two feet on the Glamorie Potion, and I'm at a complete loss." I showed him.  
  
"Oh, that's easy," he said, flipping through my book until he found the right page. "See, the Glamorie Potion is unique because of its varying affects and uses. Depending on how you use the potion, it'll do different things."  
  
He went on to explain the affects of the potion, stopping occasionally to answer my questions. Inwardly, I smiled. My brother would make a great teacher someday if he chose to be.  
  
It was around nine-thirty that Father came in and told us to go to bed. After telling him and Grandfather goodnight, that is exactly what we did. The day had given me much to think about, and it took a while before I actually fell asleep.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Well, there you have it! Chapter four! :) 


End file.
